First Meeting
by Alexandrine Jennings
Summary: When he first escaped the circle; Anders wondered into Malcolm Hawke's yard and soon met with one young Marian Hawke. ONE-SHOT


**Summary: Anders met one young Marian Hawke when he was twelfth. ONE-SHOT  
**

**A/N: K well I had this small plot-bunny for awhile. This happened on the very first of Anders escaped attempts from the circle. This time he wondered to Malcolm Hawke's home hurt and got the chance to meet the Hawke family. I do not and will not own Dragon Age. **

**Please review :)**

* * *

**XxX First Meeting XxX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malcolm Hawke stood outside his house and stared at the young blond-haired boy who sat before him angry, and injured. How long had this child been here in front of his house like this? He did not know. He was on his way to do a few odd jobs at the Chantry Board to help his family throughout the winter when he walked into this child. The boy was shaken and hurt very bad. He had many bruises and scratches among his arms, legs and a few on his cheeks. He wore a rip circle blue robe.

"How have you gotten here?" Malcolm amused. The Kinloch Hold was miles away, including the lake to get through. This boy has guts and a very strong will that he managed without capture to get this far. He then picked up the blond-haired boy, who gasped in pain at the sudden movement.

"W-What are you doing?" He gasped.

"Getting you help." Malcolm spoke calmly, closing the door behind him.

"Malcolm darling, are you back already?" Leandra called from the kitchen. It was early morning, the twins were still asleep and Marian was already in the fields in the back training. He chuckled at the thought of his eldest who was only five years of age trying to train her hardest in sword play. Something he wasn't good at himself since he was a mage.

"I brought someone who need help."

There were a pause of silence before a loud sigh was heard from the kitchen following by heavy footsteps toward the living-room.

"Malcolm, one of these days the Templars will notice, love." She spoke tried before meeting amber eyes of the young boy within her husband's arms. She froze noting how little he dressed and the dead give away of the robe he wore.

"Makers Breath, what happened?" She rushed to her husband side, taking the young boy away from him. She laid him on the worn out sofa. She then noticed the bruises and scrapes.

"He escaped the circle. I don't know how, but he's hurt. He need medical help. I'm not good with healing I feared. At least he isn't hurt too badly." Malcolm spoke and all the same the young boy before them just stared and watched in awe. He was just 12 just recently torn from his parents. The people he met at the circle was horrible and cruel to him, they often punish him for the smallest mistakes he made. He was beaten when he passed crefew staying up two hours later reading a book about Andraste.

"He needs to change. He can wear some of your clothes dear." Leandra walked out to her bedroom for the clothes.

Malcolm calm sapphire eyes looked down at the blond-haired boy,

"What's your name?" He keeled.

The young-boy looked unsure for a moment.

Malcolm smiled reassuring him that he wasn't in any danger.

"...Anders."

The back door slammed opened.

"Mooommmm!" Screamed a small girly voice.

A girl around the age of five or six, Anders couldn't tell marched into the living room. She had a broken dagger in one hand and a broken sword in another. Her clothes were very muddy.

The girl stopped walking and pointed her broken blade at the stranger on the sofa. Her eyes were very guarded, guarded for someone her age.

"Who are you?" Her voice was small and she tried to sound cold and mean, but it she failed obviously. Who would take her serous anyway. Her father smiled at her brightly, while the boy stared at her confused.

"Marian don't point your sword at our guest. This is Anders. He will be staying with us for a while." Malcolm told his daughter who pouted before putting away her blade to her back.

She stared at Anders a while longer.

"Why are you wearing a dress?"


End file.
